I love you you don't love me or do you?
by ShipsCollide
Summary: season 4 oth. bl nh eventual jp . about brooke and lucas. youll just have to read i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I know that you probably hate me (with good reason). In case you couldn't tell my other stories are on hiatus indefinitely. So this is a new story :). It's pretty much about brucas s4. It starts with the break up. Naley are remarried and no accident happened cooper broke it off with Rachel. Naley are on their honeymoon. Brooke and Rachel are living together now. That's pretty much all you need to know. Italics are flashbacks!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! THE CHARACTERS AND SHOW & EVERYTHING BELONGS TO MARK SCHWANN! IT'S MY STORYLINE ONLY (HE'S WELCOME TO IT THOUGH IT'S USELESS NOW)

She made up some stupid lie about how she had stopped missing him; he didn't know it was possible to stop missing someone- but it apparently was. She kept with the lie- it was too late to turn back now; he didn't know it was possible to hurt like this- to have his heart in billions of tiny pieces and yet still feel it breaking more. She walked towards the door; he watched her walk away. She prayed that he would stop her; he hoped it would stop her. "I'm sorry." That's all he said- it hurt her to know he didn't mean it; "I'm sorry." Were the only words he could say- it hurt to know it wasn't enough. She whispered that she was too- he would never know how sorry; he heard her whisper that she too was sorry- if only she meant it. She hated her "best friend"- why would you tell someone that; he hated her "best friend"- she could deny it all she wanted to but it was her "best friend"'s fault. She was gone; he was still on his bed- having never moved-he was suddenly immobile.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello." She wasn't ready to wake up.

"Hey Tigger! You don't sound very cheery."

"Hey Tutor Girl. I just woke up." Brooke explained to Haley.

"I don't believe you. Well, let me rephrase. I believe you just woke up but that's all that's bothering you."

"It's just-" Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Don't lie to me Penelope!" Haley scolded reading the girls thoughts.

"Mary why aren't you spending time with your new husband well not new husband because you've been married for-" she thought about it and decided it was too early for math- "a long time, but you just got married again- and I have a headache now. AND I haven't gotten my coffee yet." Brooke huffed not missing a beat. She got up out of bed and went to the kitchen to start her coffee.

"I am with my husband. He went to get us some breakfast and I decided to call you. And don't change the subject!" Damn. She was this close too.

"Umm."

"Is Luke being a dumb ass again?" Haley asked guessing. She always was a good guesser. It hurt Brooke to hear that name. She cringed.

"No."

"Brooke, hunny what's wrong? You're usually so talkative and now you aren't saying anything." Haley asked in her concerned mom voice. In case you were wondering that voice is really annoying. Especially when all you need is a good friend but none are around and all you wanna do is cry but if you do that you are weak- and Brooke Davis is NOT weak.

"Me and Lucas broke up!!! Okay!? You happy now?!" Brooke screamed into the phone.

"Oh. Brookie I'm so sorry. And no, that does not make me happy at all. It breaks my heart I've always known you two belonged together. What happened between you two- If you don't mind my asking."

"I'm sorry for lashing out on you Hales. It's just you're the first real human contact I've had in a few days- I haven't wanted to talk to Peyton-" the name came out as a growl- "Lucas is well out of the question. You and Nate are umm busy honeymooning. Mouth is well he's so sweet which is why I can't bring myself to tell him- though he probably already knows I'm sure Luke has told him- if I tell him he will be a sweetheart and I'll cry and I don't want to cry- crying is weak I'm not weak, I can't be weak. Rach is well she's been kinda busy with mission forget Cooper. I can't really talk to anybody else so…"

"I see. It's fine, really. So what about the breakup?"

"Right. Well, let's see here. What made me break up with Lucas Scott? Hmmmm. Well, surprise surprise Peyton-"

"Oh God." Haley groaned, she knew this was coming.

"Yeah, tell me about it. So at your rehearsal dinner she told me she has feelings for Luke. And she knew I would let him go if she told me. Oh, but don't worry she said she wouldn't act on her feelings. Can you believe that? Oh and you know how I was living with her? Yeah well to say the least that is shot to Hell. So then when I went to get my stuff from that fucking whore's house she acted all concerned and asked where I slept the night before. I told her in my car. So then I asked her the obvious question why now?"

"What did she say? Did you tell her what's been going on lately?" Haley asked.

"I told her I had a lot going on in my life I wonder if her dumb ass fake blonde skank whore self has figured it out yet. But then she was like, "in a fake Peyton voice "'I have stuff going on in mine too." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Then she said how she wished for Jake not Lucas. I pointed out it was Jake after Pete and then Lucas. When I said that I can't believe this is happening again she had the nerve to say it's not the last time… but I cut her off I had had enough. So I asked her if she even heard herself. The last time? The last time she tried to steal my boyfriend? Then I not so nicely pointed out that he was on the damn door under me BROOKE NOT PEYTON and do you know why we did the doors in the first place? So we wouldn't repeat last year. But noooo fake blond bitch isn't smart enough to follow a simple system. Oh, but don't worry she doesn't wanna steal him from me she just likes him AGAIN. She also isn't gonna do anything about it just bury it. But the thing is she can't now can she? It's out just like the time capsule. She didn't have to say anything about it. But she did. Apparently she was just trying to be honest well whoopty fucking doo for her. She gets to feel better now. Then she twisted my words around to make it sound like I said I didn't miss him. That fucking bitch! I said that I don't depend on him as much as I thought I did. Well, anyways I bitch slapped the backstabbing two faced bitch- which is what I called her. Then I grabbed my bag and left her alone in her fucking emo ass room. Maybe I'm lucky and she killed herself. Oh yeah did I mention that Lucas kissed her AGAIN! On the day of the shooting. He told me at your wedding." Brooke finished and finally drank her coffee.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to do that! What a bitch! I fucking hate her! How could Lucas do that again? Didn't he learn anything last year? We'll be home soon. Before you protest we are supposed to leave tonight anyways it's just a few hours early."

"Haley I can't ask you to do that. It's your honeymoon I shouldn't have burdened you." Brooke ignored the part about Lucas, she couldn't think about him now.

"Too bad. I'm glad you told me. I'm needed back home. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. We'll see you soon."

"Fine. I love you too, Haley Mary James Scott. I'll see you guys soon. But for the record I'd prefer I didn't have to deal with the fact that I ruined your honeymoon."

"You didn't ruin it. Bye." And with that Haley hung up.

"Bye." Brooke said into the line that had gone dead. There was a knock at the door; Brooke groaned she couldn't get any peace at all! (Okay so she didn't mind Tutor Wife calling but that wasn't the point.) Brooke opened the door and in front of her stood the subject of hers and Haley's previous conversation. Not Peyton. She almost wished it were Peyton- it wouldn't hurt like this.

"Hey Not So Cheery" his familiar voice said his beautiful blue eyes full of pity and was that love? No it couldn't be.

"Hi Lucas." She responded in that raspy voice. She was keeping it professional.

"So you're living with Rachel now?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." She answered. Right to the point.

"Can I come in?"

"If you must." She replied but stepped to the side to let him in. He missed the tears in her eyes that she quickly blinked away. Lucas looked around.

"You can sit." She informed him and he sat down on the couch.

_"No I said try out the couch." The raspy voice he loved said as she straddled him and kissed him._

_"I like this couch." He informed. She replied with "I thought you would."_

"Earth to Eugene." Brooke's still raspy voice said.

"Umm yea?"

"I asked if you want some coffee. Where'd you go?"

"Um yea, thanks. Just thinking." He replied. God he missed her.

"'Kay." She accepted but they both knew it wasn't the end of that fun conversation. After a minute Brooke walked over with two cups of coffee and sat next to him. He took his cup and smiled when he drank it.

"What?" she asked then scared, "Is something wrong with the coffee?"

"No. It's perfect." She looked at him confused, why was that funny. "It's just funny that you can make it perfectly for me. You, my mom, and Hales are the only ones who can." He said in reply to her look of confusion. This made her laugh.

"Yea, you are very picky about certain things." Then more seriously. "How's Karen?"

"Good." Lucas lied. Brooke saw through him.

"How is she really?" Brooke asked. When she saw how hard it was for Lucas she laid her hand on his arm.

"She's a lot better. She's pregnant." Lucas said. Brooke's mouth dropped.

"What!?!"

"Calm down, it's Keith's." Lucas said with a smile that made Brooke smile too. Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Natey!" Brooke chirped into the phone, Lucas noticed it was cheerier then when they talked but not normal Brooke cheery.

"God! Tutor Wife told you?" This got Luke's attention back; there was a pause while he assumed Nathan talked. "No, Nate you can't go to jail for murder. I need you right now. Did Hales tell you the erm other thing too?" Brooke queried. Lucas strained his ears to hear what 'the other thing' was. "Not now! He's here. Next to me. I know. I know that Nate but-"she was cut off and looked hopeless. "You can't. Please." A quiet moment a muffled answer on the other line. "Thank you. Okay. I'll see you soon. But I wish you guys wouldn't come home, you should enjoy your honeymoon. I love you Nathan Royal Scott tell your wifey I love her too. Bye." And with that she hung up. Lucas looked confused.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked.

"That was your brother." Brooke said hoping that was enough. It wasn't

"I gathered. What was that about?" he repeated the question.

"Him and hales are coming home." Brooke informed.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Yeah. They will be here in a few hours. I'm picking them up from the airport."

"Is that all?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Now you should probably go. We are broken up after all." She could have sworn she saw him cringe.

"Yea, your right." He stood up to leave. He cringed when she said that they were broken up after all; he hid it quickly though, but how could he not cringe he loved her?

"Bye" she said shutting the door on him. She slid down the door sobbing. She must have been there for thirty minutes. Once the tears came they wouldn't stop coming. Brooke both felt the door vibrate behind her back and heard a knock on it.

"One second." She said. She stood up wiped her tears and then opened the door.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, what would make you think something was wrong?" she asked.

* * *

So what do you think? next ch is already written so review!!! Who is Brooke's guest? What do you think so far? (be warned i love the braley, brachel, brouth, and brathan friendships (oh and I love Karen/Brooke 2!)


	2. Welcome back Naley!

"Well let's see you've been crying" he started.

"I haven't been crying." She tried to lie, maybe he would buy it. No such luck.

"Don't lie to me." He demanded.

"Fine mouth I have been crying better?" she asked.

"It's a start." He replied pulling her into a tight loving brotherly hug. "What happened?" he asked her.

"Lucas. Peyton." Brooke managed out through her tears.

"Not again."

"Yeah." She explained it to him when they sat on the couch. Mouth was mad; pissed; furious; hurt for Brooke; you name it he felt it.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"It's not his fault." As much as she wants to she can't hate him. This time it wasn't his fault, not really. Sure he was at fault for making her insecure and not telling about the kiss, but really it was Peyton who was to blame.

"Fine. I'll kill her." That sounds good, Brooke thought. Then stopped herself.

"No. She's…" what to say. She definintly was to blame. "not worth it." Brooke finished. Then she saw the time and realized Naley would be back in a hour and a half.

"Hey Mouth I'm gonna get ready to pick up Naley. You get everyone else together to have a welcome home party for them. Get food drinks alcoholic and non. Everything. I'm gonna call Karen and see if we can use the café. Get some help and set up." Brooke instructed getting her phone out to call Karen and then getting out some money and saying, "here is some cash for…… whatever." Brooke dialed and heard it ring three times before Karen answered.

"hey Karen. It's Brooke Davis." Brooke laughed. "Okay. Umm Nate and Hales are coming home today. I know right! I'm so excited! So anyways we, me and Mouth, are throwing a welcome home party. Do you think we could use the café? I promise we will pay for everything set up and clean up ourselves. Thank you so much Karen! You're the best! Okay I have to go now." Brooke hung up telling Mouth that Karen insisted on providing a cake and some food. Then she told him to pick up the key from Karen when he was ready to set up.

"Brooke calm down."

"Oh! And get tons of music. No Chris Keller though. Or Haley James/Chris Keller tour songs. Good fun party music."

"Calm. Down. I've got it. And I am not taking your money." Mouth waving as he walked out making Brooke huff. Brooke then went in and got in the shower.

Lucas' house!!!!

Lucas sat at his computer typing. Whenever he tried to type something all that came out was something about Brooke. He was getting frustrated. His music was blaring and Karen walked in to see what was going on.

_She walked into his room. She crossed the room and sat on his lap while he was at the computer. They talked for a minute and the she told him_

"_I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know…. Almost everything about me."_

"Luke. You okay?" Karen asked sitting on his bed and he turned around in his chair to face her.

"Yes." Lucas lied. He was far from okay.

"Tell the truth." Karen said looking at him pointedly.

"No." Lucas groaned.

"That's better. What's wrong?" Karen asked her son.

"Brooke dumped me. I can't write anything about anything except her. U can't think about anything but her. I can't do anything. It's like she's right here with me. I love her so much ma." Karen looked at her son with pity. She pulled him into a hug and he broke down.

_His brother was in the hospital after an accident. She ran through the elevator and he was so relieved to see her. He stood up and they hugged. He broke down._

"_It's okay. I'm here." She whispered to him._

He pulled away from his mom after a few moments.

"Maybe this is a sign that you should write about her. What do you have so far?" Karen asked noticing that there were words on the computer screen. Karen read aloud.

"_She was fiercely independant. Brooke Penelope Davis. Pretty Girl. Cheery. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In 2 years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. And I'm not sure she even knows it._ _She has already changed mine. "_

"Lucas that is beautiful." Karen said smiling at him.

"Thanks Ma." Lucas' phone rang. "It's Mouth." He said when he looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Man. Look…" he was cut off. " She said it wasn't about that. What did she tell you Marvin?" Lucas said his mom knew he was serious. "Please tell me." Lucas was groveling. "Okay and what's that? Cool when? I'll be there." Lucas hung up.

"What was that about?" Karen asked.

"Nate and Hales are getting back today he was inviting me to the welcome home/congratulations party. And something bout Brooke but I don't know yet." Lucas said. Karen noded okay and said that she knew about the party (it was at the café and she was going.)

Brooke finished getting ready and grabbed her purse and dialed Mouth as she walked out to her car passing Rachel on the way.

"Hey Rach. You coming tonight?"

"Yeah." Rachel said then Mouth picked up and Brooke continued walking.

"Hey Mouth. How ya doin? Awesome! I'm drivin to the airport now. Yes, I'm sure. You did invite Luke right? Good. It's his brother and sister-in-law/best friend of course he needs to be there. Alright. Well I'm pulling in now so I'll talk to ya soon. Be fast. I love you bye Mouthy." Brooke hung up parked and ran into the airport. She stood there waiting for her best friends to arrive. She heard there flight name. She looked around and saw them. She ran to them and her and Haley crashed into each other laughing. It was her first genuine smile in awhile. Since her and Luke broke up to be exact. They lay on the ground giggling saying how much the missed each other and loved each other and would never be apart again and Nathan just laughed at his girls. They were so funny. And finally they stood up and Brooke jumped into his arms. He stumbled back a little but caught himself and her. He laughed at his best friend's antics. Finally he put her down and they walked out to her car together; Nathan carfrying all the bags while Brooke and Haley ran ahead talking and laughing.

"Hurry up Nathaniel!" Brooke shouted from her spot.

"Maybe if I had some help carrying these bags I'd be faster." Hint. Hint.

"Ummm. It's okay you can be slow I guess." Brooke said laughing and getting in her baby blue bug. Haley shouted shot gun! And she ran towards the car.

"C'mon Tutor Wife and Teenage Married Guy." Brooke said. As they drove Brooke listened to the radio. Then Brooke pulled up at Karen's Café.

"Umm Brooke what are we doing here?" Nathan asked her.

" Oh I want some coffee. You two don't mind do you?" Brooke asked looking at them both.

"No course not. But it looks like they're closed." Haley said

"Well I have a key for emergencies. We will go in make a pot of coffee drink it clean our dishes and leave. No problem. Now let's go. I am running on empty here!" Brooke said. The other two followed her lead. Brooke got out her keys and opened the door clicking on the light nerxt to her as all there friends jumped out screaming,

"Welcome Home Nathan and Haley!" They jumped scared. Then Haley hit Brooke asking if she knew.

"Duh! I planned it. With the help of Mouth of course." Brooke said. They loved it and hugged everyone. Suddenly they heard the bell on the door ring and Peyton walked in.

"Mouth hunny I think you forgot to call me with the details. I got online and saw that everyone was at Karen's to welcome Naley back home." Peyton said pissing everyone off when she walked in.

"Just leave Peyton." Brooke said annoyed.

"Last time I checked this is not your party slut! So butt out, kay?" Rachel grabbed brooke's arms to hold her back and said.

"No. Allow me. Please?" Making Brooke roll her eyes and playfully hit Rachel then Brooke added,

"Be nice darling slut." This made everyone laugh at their antics, except Peyton who rolled her eyes.

"Prostitution comes in twos now? Who knew?" Peyton continued. It wasn't Brooke who launched at her, everyone thought it had been Brooke even Brooke herself thought she launched at Lucas but it was actually Bevin. Then Rachel jumped in also. Brooke and Haley hung back they knew why but none else did (Nathan knew why for Brooke actually). Nathan walked up and pulled the girls (now the whole squad off of Peyton).

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. Trust me no one wants her dead more than me but none of us should have to go to jail for that slut." Nathan said. Everyone calmed down.

"Why do you hate me Nate?" Peyton asked. Then realization hit her and… "Did Brooke tell you what happened?" she asked when he responded with a yes she continued saying, "Why do you try toturn this around on me Brooke? I was only being honest I wasn't going to act on my feelings." She whined. Then she cried with her pity me face that she was so good at. Everyone rolled there eyes at her childish antics that made her look like a fool. Suddenly Brooke punched her in the face causing everyone to cheer her on and laugh. Nathan immediately grabbed Brooke gently and asked her what she was thinking then looked around seeming to remember that others were around.

"You can't do that." Nathan said playing it safe. He then threw Peyton out. Soon everyone got back to the party having fun. Nathan pulled Brooke to the side.

"Look you know I love you right?" Nathan started and she nodded her head. "Well good because I do. And I know you guys broke up but what happened still happened and exists you have to think."

"I know. And I tried but I can't deal with her saying that shit." Brooke relied breaking down on his shoulder. Lycas had been unintentionally eavesdropping on them. The next thing he heard made him hurt, and be afraid, and, get angry. He stormed away.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked him, she may be pissed at him but she still loves him. Brooke walks out and sees Haley talking to Lucas she walks over. Before she could say anything she heard Haley say

"Who told you?" as her jaw dropped. Lucas looked scared and hurt and angry. He had heard her and Nathan, it was the only answer. What was she going to do? Or say?


	3. The Secret

"Lucas what did you hear?" Brooke asked. Her tone was barely audible. But he heard her nonetheless. One look confirmed her suspicions.

"You know what I heard." Lucas said to her.

"Can we talk about this?" Brooke asked desperate. He couldn't be mad at her for very long. He just looked at her and nodded. He started to walk off with her when she said,

"Not here. Not now. Can we just enjoy the night and then talk about it later. I'll come over and explain." Brooke said to Lucas.

"Sure." He nodded at her. She spent the rest of the night having fun, but in the back of the back of her head knew they had to talk later. It wouldn't be a fun talk. Especially because she knew she couldn't be with him no matter how much she wanted to. He would offer it was only going to be because of what was happening. She couldn't do that. She couldn't trap him like that. She wouldn't. Unless of course he proves he truly loves her- no! Those thoughts had to stop right now. It wouldn't happen and she can't get her hopes up. She can't feel that pain… again. So she enjoyed her time with her friends. It was a perfect night, in theory, but she had the conversation that would take place later in her head.

Brooke had an idea to sing karaoke it was just an idea but now here she was standing on stage singing the song "The Other Side of the Door" by Taylor Swift.

With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
and the conversation  
with the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you

And the song was over. Lucas couldn't help but feel as though she had been singing to him. But he ignored the feeling, he had to he loved her too much. The end of the night came and Brooke drove Nathan and Haley home then called Rachel and told her she'd be late getting home for she had to go talk to Lucas. Rachel tried to get her to come home instead but it was a lost cause. Brooke decided she would however eat something with Rachel so they went and got some food after Brooke called to tell Lucas she'd be late. Finally Brooke left and headed to Luke's house. Brooke got there took a deep breath and walked up and knocked on the door seeing Karen's sweet motherly face.

"Hey Karen" She said.

"Hi Brooke, I didn't know you were coming over." Karen replied but nonetheless stepped aside for her to walk in.

"Well it wasn't planned until tonight so you know. I can go though." Brooke said, hoping Karen would let her weasel her way out. No such luck.

"That's nonsense." Karen said then continued with. "Luke is in the shower but you can talk to me till he is out. He shouldn't be long." Brooke nodded and sat down at the table with Karen.

"So Luke told me what happened." Karen said.

"Oh yea?" Brooke asked barely audible. She wished the floor would swallow her up. It didn't. _Damn._

"Yea. Well, I wouldn't say he told me. He didn't tell me what actually happened just the end result. But I want you to know that despite what happened I still love you Brooke." Karen said hugging Brooke.

"Thank you Karen. I love you too." Then they pulled away and heard the door open and saw Lucas walk out in a towel wrapped around his waist. The pipes were messed up so Karen had to wash his hair in the sink. Brooke giggled as she watched the woman she considered a mother wash the boy she loves hair in the sink. It was the funniest picture in the world. Brooke also caught herself staring at Lucas' chest which was glistening from the water every now and then. Being caught by him one time she blushed and he chuckled. He loved to make her blush. Karen finished and told him to put some clothes on.

"I'll be ready in just a minute Brooke. And you won't speak a word of this ever again." Lucas warned her. Brooke laughed. It was nice to be able to joke with Karen and Lucas again… just like old times… but it wasn't old times. That was a problem. She still loved him- she loved Karen- she needed him back. But if Brooke begged him or even accepted him back when he undoubtedly offered then he would be trapped and all her pain would be for nothing- at all. She can't handle that. It hurt too bad to lose him. Her train of thought was broke off by Lucas calling her name. She walked into his room after a deep breath.

"So you ready to talk?" Brooke asked as she set down on the corner of his bed. Lucas nodded his head and sat next to Brooke.

"So what I heard you and Nathan say" Lucas started then stopped unsure of what to say.

"Yea. But before you say anything I was gonna tell you. I just needed time to figure out how and what I was gonna do." Brooke explained in a breath.

"So you are?" Lucas asked. What else could he ask?

"Yes. I mean I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I've took a couple tests." Brooke said to him. Lucas nodded, that's it. He said nothing for what seemed like an eternity to them both but in reality was only minutes. Then he asked the obvious question,

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked. Then he thought about something and almost immediately added, "I'll be here for you no matter what you decide."

"I'm keeping it." Brooke said then she broke down and Lucas pulled her into his arms. They just held each other for an eternity-so it seemed. After a little while Brooke pulled away.

"I know it seems a little rash- especially since I found out a few days before Nate and Hales left- but I have thought about it. I can't abort it. I couldn't live with myself knowing I killed my baby. I also know about Dan trying to abort you and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I can' put it up for adoption- I can't live knowing I have a kid out there that I don't know and never will know. The only other option is to keep it." Brooke explained to Lucas sniffling while she explained.

"I understand and am actually happy with your decision." Lucas said and to Brooke's confused look- "I agree with your opinion on both fronts. Besides, though it's not how I imagined it having a baby with you won't be that bad." Lucas said before realizing what he was saying. He quickly covered with " You know opposed to some of the girls out there."

"Yea, I get it." Brooke said trying not to sound disappointed. She told herself not to get hopeful. She knew it would only end in heartbreak. She let herself hope that he wanted her. That he wanted to have a baby with her. She knew better than to hope. Every time she hopes he crushes said hopes into thousands of pieces. Why would she hope? Why? Stupid Brooke.

"Who knows?" Lucas asked.

"Just Haley, Nathan, and us." Brooke said. Then she decided to add, "But, Rachel is catching on. I can't hide it from her much longer- she is one of my best friends."

"I know. You can tell her. I think I'll tell Mouth if it's okay." Lucas said to her still having his arms around her.

"Yeah that's fine Luke." Brooke smiled at him. Truth was Mouth would probably help her through it. Brooke and Lucas were suddenly looking in each other's eyes and Lucas leaned into her. Brooke freaked and stood up saying

"Well, it's getting kinda late. I better go. I'll make an appointment then we will go and figure out how far along I am and everything else. I'll call you with the details. Bye Luke."

"Umm yeah it is late. Okay um I'll talk to you later. Bye Brooke." Then, "Hey, what about my mom?" Lucas asked he knew she would understand his question.

"If you don't mind I would like to tell her after the appointment." Brooke said.

"I don't mind." Lucas said.

"Okay good. I'll call you later." And with that she left.

Brooke got in her car and started speeding towards her house crying. There were times she wished Lucas never left the rivercourt; then she never would have fell in love with him and lost him to Peyton twice. She wouldn't be pregnant. She wouldn't have this constant ache in her heart. She wouldn't cry her eyes out every night. She wouldn't be completely confused; she loves him but hates him; he pisses her off but he makes her so happy. She wouldn't feel like this. But also she never would have fallen in love twice. She couldn't have Luke's baby. She wouldn't know what love felt like. She wouldn't have a reason so sweet to cry. She couldn't be this happy. She wouldn't feel like this.

Lucas watched her get in her car and drive away as he had tears in his eyes. There were times he wished he had never left the rivercourt; then he never would have fallen love with Brooke and lost her because of Peyton twice. He wouldn't have got a girl pregnant. He wouldn't have this constant ache in his heart. He wouldn't cry- ever. He wouldn't be completely confused; he loves her but hates her; she pisses him off but she makes him so happy. He wouldn't feel like this. But also he never would have fallen in love twice. He wouldn't be having a baby with Brooke. He wouldn't know what love felt like. He wouldn't have a reason so sweet to cry. He couldn't be this happy. He wouldn't feel like this.


End file.
